burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Richard1990
Welcome Welcome Richard1990 to the . Hope you enjoy being here on this wiki to help and to contribute. I see you already have added some links and more information to the paradise city page, so thank you for that. I would be grateful if you could finish the achievements page and simultaneously i will finish the paradise city page. Thank you again for joining and i hope you will be a great helper for the site: The ParksterCrash FM 16:08, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for that it's a great help. I thought that when the game came out the number of users and the amount of content would go up a lot, and it has due to our new users. One thing though i am going to promote you to an assistant, who is higher than a normal user but not quite an administrator, so could you please modify your signature (make it better) and add it under the assistant area here. If you carry on making good content and helping users, then I'll give you sysop rights, therefore making you an admin. Thanks again, keep it up: 'The ParksterCrash FM 16:16, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Organization Yes about that. It was exactly the same as the text on the Burnout Paradise page and was therefore unneeded. I understand that it raises article count but its just pointless to make an article on something, which has already been stated. I'm also putting all of the achievement pages on to one page right now, which will dramatically reduce the article count but usefully make things more appropiate and orded. I think that its good for people to add lots of content but some content can be categorized on one page (like challenges), which again makes things easier use, especially for new users. Thanks so far The parkster 20:30, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I see that you are helping this site tremendously but as i have previously stated small articles, which can be combined are batter than small articles on their own. I see that you have created the race and road rage articles etc... but as you can see on the main page there is a link to Guide of Challenges, which was made to put all of the events on. Could you please copy and paste all of the information on each article and put it on the guide please as this will make life easier for people who want to find out about them. Once you have done this can you please message me back so i can then delete the origonal pages. Thank you: The parkster 20:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Well a few thing really. Thats a big change and there are a few things that i want to talk about: 1. good so far with your contributions to this wiki, I'm really happy and i think that you could be our next Admin. 2.the main page is good but i think that it looks like all the others and i wanted individuality. Nether the less i think that the grey works and if there are any lighter shades then I'll put them in. 3.finally next time you change something big (especially main page) can you ask me first because it's a big shock to see the whole main paged changed! Overall though thank you loads so far and keep up the good work, you never know you may be up here with me and Glacier wolf! The parkster 21:10, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop Flag The parkster thinks that you would be a suitable admin. Since there are concerns in real life for me, I haven't been able to contribute as much as I hoped. Would you be interested? 'Glacier Wolf 21:37, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Oh ok then! The parkster 11:01, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Forums Yeah i know. It's a long story basically i agree, it is an essential part of any wiki but there were a few problems: 1.it was fine until someone changed everything back to plain old watercooler and help desk. This annoyed me so i tried to change it back: 2.this lead to more issues, which i then tried to solve. 3.this solving didn't work and so i was pretty much screwed! So all in all someone messed it up and then i messed it up even more. My sketchy but easy solution was to get rid of every single forum and start from scratch, which i was about to to. So no don't restore them, I'll fix it using the help guidelines and then it shall be sorted. Also, completely off topic, who else apart from me you and glacier wolf, has admin rights? The parkster 20:14, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Some stuff Yeah I'll sort out the forums soon (probly some time next week) because i'm busy with my mock SAT's and some other important school stuff. So far you've been a great help to the site and while Glacier Wolf and i have some real life issues or things to do then you'll be a major part of running this site. Because of this i am going to make you a bureaucrat (or however you spell it!) but before i do can you "snazz up" your signature to make it a bit more interesting and individual please? Apart from that everything's cool on the site so just keep it up really: The parkster 19:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Are you going to change your signature? The parkster Ok fair enough. I was wondering whether you could do some massive advertising of this site, therefore gaining more users? The parkster 20:31, 9 February 2008 (UTC)